Kohona's weapon
by kimmyko-san
Summary: Face it naruto has always been a gullible kid, but what happens when he agrees to someone thing that will change and scar his life forever? Will the same naruto we all no and love be the same or will a darker naruto come out from his shell?
1. Chapter 1

Kohona's weapon.

Im just like every other 9 year old kid,going to school,stressing out about grades and eating the weird substance they call cafeterra food. But then again im naruto uzumaki, the hyper active,fun loving, friendly kid everyone likes to hang around with..most of the times. Im still in grade school listening on how to fight through books.

How boring can it get? Im sitting in a boring classroom listening to the teacher drone on and on about things i could be learning hands on. 'Naruto uzumaki,naruto uzumaki, please come to the principle's office, thank you.' the loud speaker suddently said. Yes! Im out of here! I walked calmly out of the classroom and ran to the office for fun.

I sneaked past shizune to grandma's office. 'Grandma!' i yelled. 'shut up you know i dont look that old.' she grumbled. 'yes yes grandma.'i said. I could see her temples pulsing. 'Anyways, theres this project that kohona is doing. It will give you alot of power more than anyone..more than your older sibs and maybe even your parents. Do you want to do it? Your the only one able to.' she said.

'yes i wanna do it! Sign me up!' i exclaimed. 'ok naruto,see me after school'. 'ok grandma, can i stay here a while though? I dont want to go to gym..it soo boring..' i said. She got a look on her face. 'ok naruto'. 'shizune could you come in here for a second?' she asked over the telephone. I could her a faint 'sure' over the phone.

I ran out the door because i knew what was going to happen next. Grandma may have made my dad but after that she went to go play for the other team if you know that im talking about.

***after school***  
Grandma and me got into a black limo that was going to take us to the project. As soon as we got then the people out me into a cold room,told me to take off my clothes and put on a green outfit thingy. I put it on and a docter came in he told me they were going to put a demon in me.

'No! I dont want a demon in me!' i said i tryed to run for the door but there stood my dad and grandma the looks and their faces serious. 'Dad! Grandma! They said they want put a demon in me stop them please!' i begged. They kept looking at me as if they didnt know me. 'im sorry son but you have to do this for the good of the village.' was all my father said before he turned and walked away.

'Dad! Dad! Dont leave me! Dad!' i sobbed as they carryed me off. They layed me out on a table on put leather straps to bound my hands and legs to the cold surface. 'Someone put him to sleep' said one medical ninja as im sure he was tired of my crys for my father. Two chakra filled fingers touched my chest. 'Dad..' i whispered before i drifted off to a peaceful fell asleep.

Sasuke's point of view~~

I stared at the blond boy's body in the tank of water. The kid had a oxygen mask over his face and had seals covering his body for healing and temporary help in containment. He was the same age as i was yet..i was one of the brains in this place. Uzumaki's father came and stood next to me.

'How is my son?' he asked. 'He'll be fine, he survived the placement and is now recovering. There is a possibilty that he will have some short or long term memory lost but other than that everything will be ok.' i explained to him. 'I must be a horrible father..you should have seen him..the way he cryed for me. And...i- let this happen. ' he said.

'Your not a bad father. He'll understand one day . You had to,the objects of contaiment did nothing, every moment you delyed this, you endangered the village. Your son was the only person that could contain the demon without dying.' i said as i tryed to sooth the hokage.

'Your right...' he sighed at all the thing he already knew. 'Inform me first if his condition ever worsens or gets better.' he said as he walked away. 'Yes, hokage-sama.' i answered automaticly. I watched the bubbles move around the tank only to float to the surface. I walked towards the door and glanced back at naruto. I sighed and turned off the lights,it left one light over naruto's tank still on though. I walked out the door.

*******************  
Good bad? Review plz? 


	2. Chapter 2 a new life

Kohona's weapon.

(Chapter 2:A new life.)

Narrators point of view~~

Thump thump..thump thump.. I heard my heart's slow beat, ringing in my ears.

I couldnt open my eyes and my body felt as heavy as lead. I opened my eyes and i was in a dimly lit corridor. My feet were soaked as i felt water up to my knees. I wondered around turning left,going right til finally i started giving up.

As i wondered around aimlessly i saw a room..i stepped into in it and it was dark. I walked forward even though i didnt know where i was going. Out of nowhere a powerful growl came,knocking me off my feet onto the wet ground,soaking my clothes. Fire started up the sides of the room.

I turned to face a huge cage and a red fox's face was angery. 'So your the worthless human they put me in. Come here little human, so i can rip you to shreads and end both of our tortures.' it growled. I stayed frozen in place with my mouth agap. 'Well stand up and come face your death, come on human. Then we'll both be free from each other.' i growled.

The water starting rushing in and filling the place up. All my energy drain from my body, my vision blacken and i felt the water carry me off.

Sasuke's point of view~~

I watched the naruto kid move a bit more than usual. I know i called naruto a kid even though we were both the same age. But he just had a kid like face,and while sleeping..he looked like a angel.. So younger.. I stared at him so intently. 'sasuke.' i heard. 'hm? Yes.' i said as i turned around to see sakura there. She was a strong and skilled 20 year old nurse. Trained by one of the three most known.

'Is the vessal okay? You been staring at it for some time now.' she said. It...i thought. The kid was only going to be named an object from now on. The safety of the village... Was always drilled into our head since childhoods. The village was not going to accept him now.. They were going to reject them til he was an a adult...if he was lucky..

'yeah, he's ok. Nothing.. Just seeing his vial signs.' i mumbled. 'oh ok sasuke,make sure you dont do anything bad now' she joked as she walked away with her coffee. I sighed and put on my lab coat, getting ready to deal with stupid people in adult form.

Naruto's point of view~~

I opened my eyes and i saw i was in a water tank. I tryed to move and i was bounded by seals. There was an oxygen mask over my face and i watched bubbles move up to the surface. My body floated around...but never to the surface. My father stood looking in through the glass. I closed my eyes before he looked in.

A net.. A net was used to bring me to the surface. They took the oxygen mask off,dryed and layed me down on a hospital beds. I kept my eyes closed. 'we checked his brain with MRIs and there a hint that his brain might have had perment damage. His memory is most likely affected he probably wont remeber days,weeks maybe even years before today.' he said gravely. 'i see..' my father whispered.

I opened my eyes to see him with his back to me. The docter turned around. 'oh,your awake.. How are you feeling?' he asked. I stared dully at him with an expressionless look on my face. My father turned back and looked at me. 'Naruto. Do you know who i am?' he asked. I made my stare duller and shook my head in a form of a no.

He sighed a shaky sigh 'Your my son.' he said before he walked out. I turned back to the docter that looked to be in his early thirtys with glasses on the bridge of his nose and dark rings around his eyes. 'dont worry son, you'll get better. You'll get your memory back any time soon.' he smiled faintly at me. And rubbed between his nose.

'you need to sleep,get your rest.' he said as he injected sleeping drug into my vains. Damn i thought.. I-ive been p-passing out too much.. Darkness.

Tsunade's point of view~~

I sighed as i set down anther stacked of school papers. I took off my reading glasses and gave a deep glup of the wine. I rubbed my forehead and thought about naruto. How could i trick the poor kid into something that horrible? They said he lost his memory...that he wont remeber anything...but even if he doesnt. It doesnt make what i did any better. To my own grandchild too...oh poor kid..

I left the papers alone for anther day. 'tsunade? Are you coming to bed? You've been at that for hours. Arent we going to have some fun today?' shizune called from the bed room behind me. 'yeah, let me just put them back in my brief case.' if anything happens. It'll happen tomarrow. Besides i have a treat waiting in bed for me.

I took off my work clothes and stood at my door into my room. I saw shizune nude waiting, white sheets covering her form. I sliently closed the door. With a soft click.

**********************  
Review plz? Good bad? 


	3. Chapter 3

Kohona's weapon.

(chapter 3: a new friend.)

When i woke up,i had a massive headache. The room was dark as night which was because of the windowless room. The only light and noise that came from the room was the machines that supposedly kept me stable. I looked at the clock on the wall. The bright green number said 7:30 am. Damn i thought, why did i wake up so early?

Then i heard a slight tap on the doorknob as if someone was opening it. I shut my eyes and put a blank look on my face. The lights were flicked on and light floaded the place. Making me wince slightly even though my eyes were closed.

Then heavy steps crossed the room,the deep sound must mean it was a male. He sighed and then i felt his hand go over my cheek affectionately. His hands soft and so warm. When his hand left,i snapped my eyes opened. It wasnt a man, a adult at all.

It was a guy my age wearing a white coat. He smiled warmly at me. He had jet black hair and coal colored eyes. His skin was as pale as marble. For all i knew he could be a flawless and beautiful statue put there to trick me.

'Hello there naruto,how are you feeling?' he asked. Naruto...he actually said my name,for the first time. Nobody has actually said it since i've come here. 'I'm fine' i said,looking away, turning my head slightly. I didnt need fake kindness from people,not after what they did to me. Turning me into a monster,or aleast in most people's point of views.

'I see, well you're going to have training today. From this point on you will need tranquilizers and containment seals for a while. To control your body until you learn to do it yourself. Then when you have gained control,you'll recieve anbu rated missions and i will be your supervizer for a couple of years or so' he said. He began to walk towards the door. Then stopped in mid step.

'Oh and by the way im sasuke,sasuke uchiha. Nice to meet you naruto uzumaki' he said with honesty in his voice. And then headed out the door. Sasuke, why did that name...give me a strange feeling?

Sasuke's point of view /

'Sasuke, how is the vessal? Any changes?' kakashi asked as he leaned casually on a wall. His face masked as always. 'Naruto is fine. No nothing has worsened, if anything his body is return to normal in no time at all thanks to the demon's powers.' i said grabing a cup of sliced apple pieces and a fork.

'I see,how long will it take to recover? What time? My services were hired by the hokage himself and i am getting paid very well,but it doesnt mean i like to lazy around.' he grumbled. 'Well just wait a while mr. Kakashi. Im very sure you will go hard on naruto,even on his first day. So let him rest for now.' i told him calmly even though i know he hated the fact that he had to train naruto.

'Very well uchiha, your one of the docs here.' he said. 'Sort of,something like that' i said as i walked out of the lunchroom for staff.

Naruto's point of view.

Tired of the hospital i looked at the containment seals placed on me. There were one on each wrist and one on each ankle. The last one was over my belly button and stomach area. They were wrappings with red writting on them. I decided to walk around. Slowly i pulled out all the needles and patches on me. As i walked around i saw my clothes place into a neat stack next to the hospital bed.

After i had painfully changed out of the green plastic outfit and into my normal clothes i walked out of my room. The halls were clean and deserted. My shoes sneaked slightly on the polished floors. What surprised me what that i felt no cameras or hided cameras.

Then i heard people coming towards me. I quickly hid in the bathrooms. I heard running water and my eyes met with sasuke. I turned back into my emotionless face. 'Naruto? What are you doing here? You shouldnt be out of bed. Your condition might become something bad.' he said as he tryed to dry his hands on a paper towel.

'Come on,i'll take you back to your room if you've forgot.' he said grabbing my arm. The voices of people were coming and passing the restrooms. I pulled him back and shook my head. I couldnt talk to anyone. I wouldnt talk to anyone ever again. 'Naruto, what are you doing? You have to go back.' he said gripping my arm more tightly.

I snapped. 'No!' i howled painfully out. I twisted my arm away from him. Then i broke one of the bathroom window's and jump through it. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. My body not yet working well i slipt and fell off one of the roofs. My back hit against the wall and i cryed out in pain. Then i fell straight down into muddy water and knocked trash cans down,spilling everything form the side onto the street.

I forced my body to get up and sit. I brought my knees close to me as possible and i cryed as i hid my face. My forehead bleeding. The blood travel down to my cheek then to my jawline and dripped onto my shirt. My elbows and arms scraped and bleeding from the fall. Then in the mist of it all it started to rain. I felt the rain pour and beat down on me just as life had.

'Naruto'

I looked up to see sasuke a couple of feet away from me. Getting as wet as i was. 'Naruto listen to me. Im not going to try and force you back to the hospital. This time im going to give you two options. Option one, i take you back to the hospital,you'll rough it out for a couple of months and reach a position where most people dream of getting to in years. Then you'll recieve anbu and then be considered an adult at a early age. You'll be able to start your own life. Isolated if you wish.'

'-OR you can come with me. You'll go to ninja school,not grade school. You'll be like everyone else learning at the same pace. But you'll face challenges both of the battle field and on the social field. To make friends,show people to true naruto,not the demon inside of him.' he said.

'So chose. Which path do you want to take?' he asked.

'I-...I'll..go...with you' i said finally.

He smiled and outstretched his hand. I took it.

We walked in the rain until we reached a mansion with a fan on it. When we got to the enterance we took off our shoes as was custum. 'Sasuke your home early toda-' a woman stepped out of nowhere. I could only guess it was sasuke's mother. And that she had come from the kichen. Since the oblivious stains on her cooking apron.

'oh,sasuke who's your little friend? And why are you boys wet?' she asked 'Er- this is naruto. Can he stay with us for a while? He has no place to go. We ran all the way here but the rain still soaked us.' sasuke said smiling to his mom.

'Of course,he can stay as long as he wants. Oh and sasuke dear please change out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold and hand some dry clothes for you friend too,cannt let one of our guests get sick,now can we?' she smiled and then returned to the kichen.

Sasuke's point of view

'Oh thanks mom! Ok!' i grabbed naruto and pulled him to my room. I made him stand, facing a wall as i dressed into dry clothes and i gave him a black shirt and shorts with a pair of brand new boxers. I stood outside till he was ready.

Then we both layed back on my bed. 'we have to change to way you look and i have to tell my mom everything,cannt leave her in the dark about this. And dont worry if anything she allow you to stay here.' i told naruto.

'I dont want to. I look just like my father.' naruto said.

'thats the point, your a spitting image of the guy and if you didnt know people will be looking for you. And not only Because your the son of the hokage. I'll think of something. Give me til tomarrow. Besides the first day of ninja school starts tomarrow. ' i told him.

'Ok sasuke' was all he said. The next thing i knew was the he had fallen asleep,curled up.

I had chosen to sleep on the sofa pull out bed. Besides tomarrow was a new day.

Tomarrow was the first day of ninja school...

oOOOOo

Good? Bad? Review? 


	4. Chapter 4

Kohona's weapon.

(Chapter. 4)

Tomarrow was the first day of ninja school...

888888888888

Naruto's point of view.

I woke up to see sasuke at a desk writting away furiously. The room was filled with light because the massive window was open,with the two curtins tied to the side with bows. I stretched and yawned sliently.

'Sasuke.' i said.

He spun around in his seat and looked at me. He straighted up his back and started rubbing the sleepyness out of his eyes. 'Hey naruto, did you sleep good?' he mumbled softly.

'I slept good sasuke, thank you for letting me use your bed.' i replyed.

'Dont worry about it. Heh, you're probably wondering what im doing already up at 7 am. Well i woke up in the middle of the night and then i just couldnt sleep anymore. So i decided to work on that jutsu. Im almost done,just one more hand sign.' he said proudly.

'Really? That great sasuke.' i told him.

'Well i didnt get to be one of the head brains at konaha's reasearch studys for nothing.' he smirked. 'Just a few more...and done!' he said.

I took off the bed sheets and stood up. He came over to me with a scroll and little black ring. 'Cover your ears, And close your eyes. ' he said as he slipped the black ring on the index finger of my right hand. I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes tightly.

Then i felt chakra cover me. 'Open your eyes' he said. I opened my eyes to be facing a mirror. The whiskers on the side of my face was gone, my hair was jet black and into a pony tail with straight bangs over my forehead, half covering my eyes. My skin was as pale as sasuke's and my eyes coal colored.

Sasuke then tapped lightly my shoulder and i saw my self again. 'Wait, what did you do?' i asked. 'i made the jutsu that only me and you can see the real you and since you're wearing the ring,it makes sure the jutsu keeps going with out your supervision. The ring can only be removed by me.' He said.

'Lets get ready for school' he said handing me clothes identical to his.

We changed into white,long sleeved shirts with collers. And black dress pants and dress shoes. This was probably the layed back version of a tuxedo.

When we reached down stairs and reached the kichen there was a five year old girl there munching on a piece of toast with jelly and a older verison of sasuke sipping coffee and reading a news paper. I could guess it was sasuke's sister and i guess sasuke's older brother. 'Hello komiko,hello itachi.' sasuke greeted as he grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door. 'Hello brother. Who's that guy anki?' komiko asked as she pulled the sleeve of itachi.

'Yes little brother,who is your little friend? Introduce us.' he said. Sasuke sighed heavyly. 'This is naruto,naruto this is itachi my older brother and komiko my little sister. If you see mom tell her i said hi' then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

'Its almost like you dont like them sasuke' i said as we walked down the street. 'Its not that i dont like them, i love them,just they get on my nervous...most of the time.' he said. I stayed slient.

'Do you have any sibs naruto? Your 9 and im 9 so is there any sibs older or younger than you?' he asked. 'I have a older sister,older brother and a younger brother. Their names are nara,yondom and narum. I hate my older sister, my brothers are ok.' i told him.

'Why do you hate your older sis?' he asked 'Because,i dont know, she makes me uncomfortable when shes around. I'll tell you later i guess.' i mumbled. I hated talking about her.

'ok naruto. You name is miko mondera as people will know you from now on. My mom is at school and she was signing you up for school,thats why you didnt see her this morning if you were wondering.' he said.

Just then we reached the school. I gripped the sideways slang of the bag tightly. Students were all around, the boys dressed as we were and the girls in skirts, high socks to their knees,black shoes,same white shirts as the boys but were wearing small ties around their necks.

They turned their heads to watch us. We walked casually to the front. He was the second most powerful and rich clan. And i was the hokage's son, part of the most powerful and richest clan. We were used to extra attention. When we reached the main office, sasuke's mother attacked us in a warm hug. 'Oh sasuke, miko my two darlings. How are you?' she exclaimed.

I blushed at her rush of affection.

'We're fine mom, besides stop messing with my friend, see you made him turn as red as a tomato.' sasuke said. 'Oh im sorry miko, well i'll see you boys later.' she smiled then walked out of the main office.

Sasuke's point of view.

I watched naruto blush at the affections of my mom. I remeber when i was like that too. But i got used to it. 'Lets go blushy.' i said as I grabbed his wrist and walked towards the clerk. 'Hello im sasuke uchiha and this is miko mondera, we would like our schedules and two maps of the school please.' he said.

The lady quickly gave us our papers and we left to explore the school. Pretty soon we had already sound 4 of our classes,since we had the same classes and pretty soon we were being stalked and followed by girls. I leaned against a wall with my eyes shut while naruto drank from a water fountain.

Then out of nowhere three girls came up to me. Two brown headed and one blond. 'Your soo cute..and handsome...and we were wondering if you would date one of us...who ever you think is better and your friend too.' the two brown heads spoke in unison. I looked over at naruto and he was crowded by girls too. Seemed he was having his own girl problems.

I stared at them and from the deepest part of my being i said 'No'. I pushed my way through the crowds and reached naruto. He was pale...well paler than usual and it looked like the girls wanted to rape him.

I grabbed his wrists firmly and walked away. I threw an angry and disgusted look over to my shoulder to the following girls to make them stop. 'Thanks.' he naruto finally breathed out. 'No problem, im used to it...you know obessed girls,i dont like them. Since you're hanging out with me now i guess you will too.' i told him.

'ok sasuke' he said.

8888888888888 A while later, in class after the first bell rang 8888888888888

Naruto's point of view

We had spent most of the class attacking and destorying dummys of wood for our teacher 'Guy'. Our clothes had been put a side and we had been given fighting clothes. Meaning a white t-shirt and black shorts. We had been told to come the next day with fighting clothes as well as supplys. Kuni's, shurikins's, things like that.

As the boys went to go take a shower in their own locker rooms the girls did the same. After i was done taking the sweat and smell off of me i put on my underwear and dress pants. I left the shower to go get my other clothes.

'Miko.' a voice came out from the empty locker room since everyone else was done and ready. I turned to see a red haired guy come towards me. He had dark rings under his eyes and a tatoo on his forehead, he too was pale. He had only pants on as well as i did and it looked like he had just finished a shower too,hence the wet hair and water drops on his chest.

'Um...can i help you?' i asked. Not knowing what he wanted..or why was he talking to me.

'Yeah, you can bent over that sweet little ass of yours towards me. And im gaara, its going to be a pleasure fucking you.' he said as he looked over at me,licking his lips.

I grabbed my clothes and tryed to run for the exit. When i reached it,it suddenly was covered in rock hard sand. 'What? Whats going on here?' i said, trying to claw away the sand. 'That puppet, is my ability. To control and bent sand to my will. Just like i'll do with you. You know you look alot like that uchiha kid yet your hotter than he is' he whispered huskily.

Just then sand pulled me down to the ground. Sand cuffs surrounded my wrists and ankles. I struggled agianst it,with no success, it was as hard as metal. Gaara then crawled on top of me. I started screaming. 'SOMEONE! ANYONE HELP! SAAASSUKKE!'.

Then a like a bomb the door opened, slamming against the wall then slowly creaked an inch forward. There was sasuke. Looking as though he had just gone through hell and came back. In a flash he had punched gaara squarely in the jaw and gaara fell off of me,rubbing his sore jaw. The sand turned back into sand and sasuke picked me up.

'Are you ok? Did he hurt you N-miko?' he asked grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes filled with worry.

People came and crowded the place. 'Yeah,im fine now.' i told him. The teacher just looked amused and said ' since nobody is dead,the door is fine then lets just pack up kiddos no harm done.' he smiled a really cheesey grin and gave a thumbs up.

We heard Gaara scream when we everyone left. 'Miko! Now i'll never stop til your mine!'. Sasuke just put an arm around my shoulders and walked me out of the training area. God if this was first period...would i survive the first day of school?

Sasuke then kept me close to him, never leaving me out of his sight. Sasuke gave anyone who came close to us a possesive glare. I could swear i even heard him growling. The second period teacher was orochimaru..

*********  
(Ima sexy time skip,date me!)  
*********

Sasuke's point of view.

School ended..and surprizingly nothing else happened. I just grumbled the whole day long. I hated myself that i have allowed naruto to accidently become involved in that. I should have waited for him inside the locker room. I had given him the option of staying with me,in a way promising him i would protect and care for him,but today it seems ive failed.

Gaara...that bastered infuriates me. How dare he touch my naruto!...wait. MY naruto? God, im losing it i thought shaking my head,pinching the bridge of my nose slightly. Im pretty sure naruto noticed. We were walking home together.

I dont own naruto. I dont love him. Im not gay. Im just protecting him..just protecting him.

When we reach my house i took naruto's ring off. I watched him smile his real smile. His blue eyes shining,his blond hair that might even make the sun jealous and his tan,smooth skin. We stepped inside and was greeted by my mother. We both agreed we just wanted to sleep and went up the stairs to bed.

'Sasuke?' naruto asked as he now layed on the sofa bed. Insisting he didnt want to be a bother.  
'Yeah?' i said, turning on my bed to face him. 'We are..friends. Right?' he asked as a worryed expression crossed over on his face. 'Of course naruto, we're friends.' i said. His face changed and he smiled. 'Im glad.' then he layed down.

I know he needed a friend...but then again,maybe i did too.

88888888888888

Reviews plz?  
Btw, i just love a uke naruto! I do ^^ and i just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed and inspired me that my work isnt as bad as the voices in my head say they are. I send pieces of my heart to all my reviewer and readers! Use them wisely.. =P


	5. Chapter 5

Kohona's weapon.

Warnings:sakura bashing...this is a yaoi fanfic after all it had to happen sometime.. Sorry to all the sakura fans.

(Chapter. 5)

I know he needed a friend...but then again,maybe i did too.

888888888888

Sasuke's pov

My eyes fluttered open,gaining vision. Light flooded the room and naruto still slept. I could tell from the slow lifting and decending of the bed sheets over his body.

I kicked off my sheets and walked over to see him still sleeping. His face so calm and peaceful. And just to think,konaha's weapon,konaha's demon...was just a kid like me.

I began getting dressed for school. As buttoned the last button on my shirt and looked over at naruto. I crawled on the bed, and starting shaking him gently.

'Naruto...Naruto...Come on wake up. We have to go to school.' i whispered.

'Nuh...sa-sasuke?' his eyes fluttered and he mumbled.

'Who else? Now come on, you have to go get dressed for school. We can eat breakfest at school.' i said.

Slowly he got up and got his clothes,walking to the bathroom inside my room to change.

After naruto was done,we walked down stairs. Into the kichen,mother stood there making breakfest.

'Oh you boys are finally wake? Good heavens i thought you two would have missed school. Now sit down,sit down. Theres breakfest and growing boy's need their food.' she said ushering us into a seats at the table.

'sasuke where did your friend come from? Ive never seen him around the village. And i know alot of people.'komiko chirped.

'Naruto was...home schooled for many years in anther village. Now he's decided to come to konaha and since he had no place to stay i offered him our VERY large mansion.' i said.

'Oh dont say it like that sasuke,its a very modest home. Holding a loving family' my mother said then turning back to the pancakes and eggs.

'So sasuke...what kinda FRIEND is naruto to you?..' itachi asked every so innocently.

I glared daggers at him and said through gritted teeth. 'He's JUST a close friend'.

'Ok little brother, all i can do is wonder HOW close.' he smirked.

Mother had just set down,pancakes,eggs and fried bacon on the table.

'Mother i am sincerely sorry but naruto and i should really be getting to school' i said to her masking my anger.

I grabbed naruto's wrist and pulled him away. 'Oh but i- well ok,goodbye sasuke,naruto.' she said,obviously sad that we didnt stay around to eat.

************  
(Outside)  
************

'Sasssuke! Why did we have to leave? The food looked so good' he said as his stomach gave a rumble for effect on his case.

'Im sorry naruto, my brother was getting under my skin. If you want, you can have breakfest at my house tomarrow,i'll just wait outside for you though.' i said.

'But...i dont want to have breakfest without you. I only feel safe around you.' he mumbled.

I stopped in my tracks. He..actually felt safe around me. 'er- sasuke,heelllo? You ok?' naruto said as he waved his hands in front of my face. 'Uh...nothing naruto, just lost in thought.' i said.

'Oh,what were you thinking about?' he asked.

'...about school,i think i missed a homework exercise last night' i said.

'Ok sasuke.' he said.

****************  
(IMA KID TIME SKIP, DONT PINCH MY CHEEKS!)  
****************

Naruto's point of view~~

The teacher called out names,placing us into a team which would last til we reached adulthood.

'Sasuke uchiha' ... Oh no..i hope i get on his team, im probably next right?

'Sakura hureno'... The pink headed girl jumped up in glee then fought with the blond headed girl...i put my head down in disappointment...why hope.. It would be to go to be true,to be with my friend.

'Miko mondera' i jumped up in happyness as the pink headed girl looked over to me and smiled her disgusting smiles,just laced with the words,

'I think your cute,i'll pour my heart out to you if you accept me. Please accept me,forehead and all'

Again. Disgusting.

We were then dismissed to our first period classes,the only difference this time is that sakura has all my classes now.

We tryed to train as sakura went on and on trying to be our friend. Grabbing our shirts and touching over hair,being all over us.

Finally sasuke just snapped. 'Look here sakura, i dont like you,i cannt stand you,your annoying voice or your ugly face. If you ever think that i would ever go on a date with you,id rather get thrown in shark infested waters,tied with chakra enforced ropes. Now do you get me? Leave me the fuck alone. Now just for today,nor only for tomarrow, Forever.' he growled.

'Hmft,fine but miko likes me, dont you miko?' she said,coming up to me,drawing circles on my shirts.

'Er- um...S-sure sakura, o-of course' i stuttered nervously.

I felt bad for her especially after sasuke's outbrust,declaring he would forever dislike her.

'See sasuke! Miko likes me. And he's waay cuter than you' she said sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

'Look whatever keeps your peanut brain happy.' he said,returning to hit the wooden dummy.

Sakura then only bugged me throught the training sesson,i had a too good of a heart to not yell at her like sasuke did.

The training was over and the students left to take a shower. Sasuke and i stayed behind because i didnt want what had happened before in the showers to happen again.

Just as we finished packing our kuni's, gaara came into view.

'What wrong miko? Didnt you want to continue where we left off?' he sneered.

'Leave gaara.' sasuke said. Stepping in front of me.

'Oh so your his bodyguard now uchiha? Seems your very protective of him. I wonder why. Has the great uchiha gone SOFT? For a BOY?' gaara exclaimed.

Gaara's sand poured out of his gourd. And sasuke pulled a kuni out,moving into a fighting stance.

We still didnt know how to fight completely and if gaara knew how to control that sand very well then both mine and sasuke's lives were on the line. I tugged on his shirt and then ran in the direction of the forests. I ran as hard as i could but then i noticed sasuke wasnt with me.

I turned back and hid in the bushes to see sasuke and gaara hadnt moved.

'Wow...he ran away, what a weak guy. But miko is cute.' gaara said.

Sasuke remained slient. Sand had made its waay around his back and was going to attack his from behind. I yell out 'sasuke! Look behind you!' then hid again his a different angle where i could still see them.

Sasuke had looked back,with a look of surprize as sand engulfed him. The sand put him high in the air in a cross position, his arms spread apart, and his legs together. Students gathered around to watch,none of them even thinking to ever go against gaara.

Gaara started attacking him,making deep cuts all over his body and his screams of agony as each one came after the other, no sight of it ending.

I felt anger and pain that i saw watching this,i felt my body heat up and soon some thing red was covering me...red chakra? My body twitched as the chakra consumed me. Light flooded me and the ring broke into two pieces, the seals burned up in flames but my skin remained unaffected. The chakra grow stronger and finally covered my face, i let out a slient howl of pain.

My body was on all fours on the ground like a dogs, or foxs. With surprizing speed i ran towards sasuke.

In a flash i round house kicked gaara's head, he fell back the sand stopped moving. Sasuke fell. I caught him before he hit solid ground. I layed his unconscious body down and circled around him. Protecting him.

The students gasped and screamed in horror. Guy then came out and ran back inside to most likely hit the emergency button. I didnt have much time before they came. Gaara stood up as blood trinkled down his forehead and onto the side of his face.

His looked insane and angery all at the same time. His sand came towards sasuke in an attempt to hurt him. But my chakra tail blocked them all. Out of nowhere small smoke bombs were put on the grounds students started a coughing fit and ran away.

Gaara was then pulled back into the smoke by unknown hands. And smoke surrounded me and sasuke. I circled around. Waiting for any signs of attack. The smoke cleared and infront of me was my father,and anbu surrounding me and sasuke.

'Naruto-' he began. I growled. His face turned cold. 'Put him out.' he said with a serious tone. The last thing i saw after the sleeping darts was my father turning his back to me, and walking away...again.

I woke up and saw a docter my my father. I close my eyes before they noticed. 'The chakra seals were broken. Meaning they were too weak. We'll now have to use chakra enforce seals, these are stronger seals,but he wont be able to use chakra while wearing them. Small price to pay so the demon doesnt leave and destroy his body.' the same docter said. From the last time.

'Whatever you have to do to control him.' my father said.

'It seems that along with his memorys,his personality or human side has fade away too. I suggest before training him to be the weapon,he should return home today and everyday after training.' the docter said.

'Very well then.' my father said with a hint of bitterness.

'If you dont mind me asking hokage-sama. Why is it that you have such a cold contempt against naruto? You own son?' the docter asked.

'Because...he's not the same. Theres no more naruto in him,i can see it in his eyes,everytime he looks at me..or anyone else. All thats left in that little body that used to be my loving hyper son,is a demon. His body a shell,and the demon inside him. And in that sense, he's not my son anymore. He's now konaha's weapon. A tool to be controled.' my father said as his footsteps faded away in the distance.

'A...tool. Well i dont think so. I think..he's..just..angery and hurt. *Sigh* pull your self together. There must have been something in your cafe jake. ' the docter mumbled to himself. He walked over,and left out the door. Locking it from the outside.

I opened my eyes and there were now chakra enforce cuffs around my wrists and ankles ,tying me to the bed. Under the cuffs were the same chakra seals as before only the paper was black and the writting was purple.

The docter said i was going home today...or atleast later on. I didnt want to go home. Thats was where the father who hates me lives. My mother probably will hate me too. My narum. And yondom will be ok,they wont care much. But my sister...nara...

I hated nara...she just take this chance to make my life miserable...

I hated my own home now...

Review plz? Im sorry i Ttok so long with this story,i was getting soo many iideas for my other story "roses always have thorns" i forgot about this one for a little bit. Heh...*Dodges sharp cookies* ::sweatdrop:: well um see you all later ^^''...


	6. Chapter 6

Kohona's weapon

WARNINGS!: THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE AND INCEST. MATURE CONTENT. Dont like dont read.

88888888888

Waking up i saw doctors surrounding me,inserting tubes and injections or writing words down on clipboards. Their eyes either clouded with either hate or indifference.

My father sat on a chair next to my bed. I turned my head to stare at him dully. As if i didn't know him and was trying to figure out or enter to deepness of his soul with just my eyes.

A masked man with gray hair came in. 'so where did you find it hokage sama?' he asked. It..was me now,no longer naruto.

'i found it in a school,surrounding a unconscious student known as sasuke uchiha. I can only guess he was the one who had attacked the boy, the uchiha head is furious that sasuke was in that position because of..it.' the hokage sighed,shaking his head disapprovingly.

'Well you found it, anyways when can it train, you know I'm not one for lazing around hokage.' he said.

'No your not, when you aren't reading that perverted book of yours kakashi.(kakashi blushing under his mask, yondame smirking) Just be patient, the doctors will be done in a minute. And seeing as he's already awake, you two can start right away.' my father said.

'D-dad...' i whispered, still looking at him dully. He looked shocked.

'Yes..?' he asked.

'why?...why dad?' i asked.

'I..I...I wont let a demon make a fool of me, your not naruto,you'll never be' he said as he walked away in a huff.

I laid back and closed my eyes, silent tears sliding down my cheeks.

888888888888 WITH SASUKE~ 888888888888

'NARUTO!' i screamed as i sat up in my bed. I panted, sweat covering my forehead and body. I looked around to see the familiar settings of my bedroom. And the sun setting in the horizon.

I looked to see all my wounds were bandaged, my head covering in wrappings too. I sighed as i fell back on my pillow with a plop. Naruto...he was gone..

'Honey? Oh darling, are you ok? I heard a scream. And since we're the only ones in the house right now,it had to be you. What's wrong darling?' my mother fretted.

'I'm fine mom,but...i-i..naruto.' i sigh weakly.

'He's with the hokage, with his family now. Things will work out, you'll see.' she soothed.

'Sure mom..' i grumbled.

'Good,do you want breakfast? I could make it, and bring it up instead of a maid' she asked.

'ok mother.' i said.

NARUTO'S POV~

The training had finally ended, lucky i hadn't received any wounds. Even though that person named kakashi went all out on me. At the end it looked like he would have killed me if a person on a loud speaker hadn't told him to stop.

He looked at me with hate and walked away. Doctors then rushed in, taking me away. To check me,order me to shower, placing a new green outfit on me,making me take off the pratice clothes and place me back in my own bed with the leather restraints. Hours pasted then.

Anther doctor came in with pink hair. Her name tag said 'Sakura'.

'Hello naruto,how are you? Ready to go home?' she asked with a fake smile on her lips.

'No,im not ready, its not a home I'm going to. Its just anther place where they hate me' i said turning my head to side.

Her face turned sad. 'I-'

Anther doctor burst through the door.'Sakura, is the weapon ready?' 'I- Yes sir.' she said.

The doctor walked over to me, and started removing the leather restraints. I got off the bed, and my legs were a bit shaky after a moment or two. I blamed the ice cold floor under my barefeet,and the green paper outfit that hardly did anything but let the cold air chill me to the bone.

'Come your father brought clothes for you to put on. We'll use the restroom.' he said,holding a white bag in his hands.

As i walked down the hall way i heard my own patter of feet against the clean floor tiles along with the soft clicking of the doctor's black shoes. He grabbed the back of my neck with one hand as though that would stop me at a moment's notice if i decided to run.

The seals placed on me felt as heavy as metal. I felt more like a prisoner of war than a kid at a hospital. We finally reached the bathrooms and the doctor slid the clothes under the bathroom door.

The shirt was a white long sleeved shirt with buttons and a collar. The pants were just plain baggy blue jeans. The shoes were black sneakers.

I found the reason why the clothes were so baggy. They were in an attempt to hide the containment seals. I looked at my self in the mirror, my hair the same as my fathers, the three whiskers i gained after they put the demon in, tanned and flawless skin along with bright blue eyes.

All in all i looked like a normal kid. But if you looked more closer you would see the sadness behind the blue eyes, the dark shadows lurking behind, the readied tears waiting on the brim of my eyes. Waiting to be shed.

I blinked a couple of times and opened the door to the doctor. 'Ah there you are, your father will be pleased.' he said already grabbing my neck and leading me out.

Who cares if he's pleased? I'm probably the most miserable kid in the world right now...

'Naruto.' my father said as he reached the exit. 'father' i said nodding my head at him in acknowledgement. The doctor finally let go of me. 'here is some medicine, it will keep him under control. Give it to him every 3 hours.' the doctor said handing my father a medical bag full of needles.

'i will apply the first one right now,it is 5:00. The next injection is at 8pm and the one following is at 11pm. After he falls asleep the injections wont be needed, till he wakes up tomorrow' the doctor said.

He lifted up my right shirt sleeve and cleaned the area with a small towel of alcohol before putting it in. I winced slightly when he did. It felt like he carelessly stabbed me with the needle.

The injection began to take effect immediately, i felt like i had left my body. I closed my eyes because my head started pulsing. When i opened them i really was outside my body! I looked at myself. My eyes dull,my head down and my body slightly hunched over.

I looked at my self and i was clear visable,but when i try to touch my father, my hands went through him as if i was a ghost.

'See, the medicine forces him to my his mind it subconscious where he will obey, and cannot do anything on his own will. The medicine will be applied everytime he goes on missions,to make sure the missions are carried out.' the doctor said smirking in pride.

'Very well,naruto lets go.' my father said. My body moved next to my father wordlessly, as though being controled,as though my body was just a large puppet. He put on hand on my shoulder and lead me out into a limo which would be heading home. I followed behind.

I may not be in my body but who knows what the hell they want to do with it. My father casually smoked out the moving window as my body sat still. Like a broken rag doll. Once in a while he would glance at me briefly before returned to look out the window.

He was dressed in his hokage clothes as always. His hat by his side. 'Naruto' he finally said. Yes dad? I said. But i remembered, i looked over at my body with his eyes still dull, face expressionless. 'you probably wont even remeber,but i want to apologize.' he said puffing anther ring of smoke.

'I know its stupid to apologize by now. That's why usually i cannot bare to look at you anymore. The guilt wont let me. I know my son is in there, in that little body of yours,but I'm afraid of what you'll say. If you say you hate me, you have reason to..but i couldn't bare to hear those words.' he sighed.

The limo came to a stop and the driver's window rolled down. 'hokage-sama, we are here.' the chauffeur said.

'Very well' my father said. He put the pipe in his mouth again and his hat on. He glanced one more time at me. 'Lets go naruto' he said. My body followed out of the car. 'wait here' he said at the main door.

The two large doors opened to reveal a massive great hall with a grand stair case and with a large chandler lighting everything up. My mother stood there as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a red dress which stuck tightly to her figure along with diamond earings,necklace and rings.

'My love! Welcome home' she said kissing father. 'Father!' narum called out. He was wearing a little little T-shirt and blue shorts with blue sandals. His eyes bright with joy and his hair the same as mine as a child. His hands extended in the air. Opening and closing in a childish manner of saying he wanted to be picked up.

Father smiled warmly and picked him up,kissing his forehead. Earning a giggle from the small boy

Nara dressed in a white and red low cut top which exposed her shoulders with long sleeves. And tight black shorts which reached her knees. Along with small heels. Yondom was dressed still dressed in his anbu outfit. He had reached the status of anbu at the age of 5. Two years before an uchiha had. Currently he was 18.

Nara, and yondom both bowed and said 'father'.

'Family,naruto has returned.' my father announced. 'naruto come here' He called out. Turning to me with narum in his arms,staring at me while suckling on his small thumb.

I watched my body stand close to him. My mother then hugged me. I watched as she hugged me. As though everything had melted away and faded to darkness as i watch her hug me. Her face set to a frown. Yet suger coated words sipping off her pink lips on how badly she missed her darling boy.

My sister looking bitter and my brothers yondom and narum the ones actually looking glad in this.

She stopped hugging me and gave a fake smile. She clapped her hands together. 'Well now we are a family. Lets go have dinner again, like old times. Come on loves' she said already leading the way to the dinning area.

'Love,' my father began. 'these are the medicines he needs to take. Every three hours, he have to take the next one in about 2 hours and a half.' he said extending the bag to her. Her face turned cold for a second,setting into a frown. Then smiling her fake and beautiful smile once again.

'No,no darling you know i cannt handle that needle and blood business. Nara can do it. She's already 14 for pete's sake i think she can handle it.' she said waving her hands as if dissmissing the subject. 'Now come on today is ramen night, remeber ramen naruto? Your favorite..' she said sweetly.

Too sweetly. I could almost choke on the words.

We all sat down at the table. Mother and father sitting on opposite sides. And the childern sitting in the long length of the table. With a jolt it seemed i was again in my body.

I ate eagerly but didnt show it. Sometimes playing with the food, seemingly disinterested in it. My sibs eating quietly as well. With learned manners from mother and father. I looked down at my half eaten bowl of ramen, i ate it at a normal pace now. When i was finished i asked to be excused for bed.

My mother looked at me and smiled warmly. Her face wearing a mask. 'Sure naruto. Sleep well my son, i'll see you in the morning' she said. I bowed as our custom was and headed towards my room. I stepped up the long stairs and walked down the long halls to find my room in the south wing.

Nara's was in the noth,yondom in the east and narum still slept in the room next to our parents in the west wing.

I reached my room and dint borther to turn on the light. I knew where my bed was in the dark,when i found it i throw myself on it. I kept turning on my bed. Trying to find sleep.

********  
Yondame's pov

'love did you remeber to remind nara to give naruto his medicine yet? Its time to.' i asked my wife. She looked surprized. 'oh darling i havent. I must have slipped my mind.' she said. 'Nara? Would you be a dear and go give naruto his medcine?' she said putting out one of the needles from the medical bag.

'Of course mother' nara said politely,taking the needle in her hands. Then left.

Naruto's pov.

(Time later)  
I turned for one last time as i heard the door open. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be a sleep. The person came behind me and lightly touched my cheek. Then i felt a needle piercing throught the fibers of my shirt and into my skin. 'AH!' i shouted out as i quickly pulled out the needle.

'Nara? What? What are you doing h-here?' i mumbled as the injection already began to take effect. Again i was outside my body watching myself and her. My body had gone limp,my eyes half closed i looked as though i had been knocked out.

'Ive missed you brother. Where had you gone? Ive missed our nights together.' she preformed a justu to prevent getting pregnant. And started taking off my clothes gently along with her's. I watched her gently stroke my member to life,making it stand erect. Slowly i watched her slide herself down on it.

'Oh..naruto' she moaned. Moving up and down,rubbing her own breasts. She put her hands on my chest. Her hands clenching,clawing my chest everytime she moaned loudly. She slowed down then utter a small cry as she cumed and i cumed into her. She moved a few more times and removed herself off me.

She clothed herself then me. Covering me up the thick bedsheet.

And left the room.

The next day i woke up, again i was in my body. I felt dryed cum on me. I walked over my the closet and pulled out a new clothes,along with underwear. I walked slowly to my bathroom. I locked the door and began taking off my clothes,then dumping them into the dirty clothes hamper. I began running the hot water and stepped in.

Wincing when the floor and water was still cold. Slowly the water turned water to scalding. I stood into it. Numb,i felt that everytime it happened,i would and can never ever be clean again. I looked down at my chest to see faint scratch marks holding bits of dryed blood,already healing with the help of the demon.

I finished my bath and dressed up. With a simple black, hooded long sleeved jacket and black shorts.  
I put on white socks with black sandals. A maid stepped in and knocked lightly on the door. 'Master naruto,you've been called down for breakfest' she chirped. 'very well' i called out.

I heared the click of her heels as she walked out of my room. Until she was gone i stepped out of my room. I put the hood over my head,shadowing my face. I went down the stairs as my family sat at the dining table eating breakfet.

Father reading the paper and having a cup of coffee,narum giggling to himself as if in his own world. Nara staring draggers at me,probably afraid i would tell on her midnight rapings and yondom staring down at his food,absent mindedly chewing, in deep thought. I could only think of the horrors anbu had to do.

But then again,i wasnt too long from the same job.

'Ah,naruto, your finally wake my son' my mother said happy.

'Maids, oh maids please bring naruto his breakfest' she said,snapping her fingers quickly. The maids came in, rushing with sliver plates in their hands. Then placing and removing the top parts in front of my face to reveal a piece of toast,two cooked eggs and strips of bacon,all childishly placed in the form of a smiley. As though i was narum's age.

Mother looked expectingly to me,watching me take my first bite. I looked at the food,and had the strangest feeling that it was poisoned. I closed my eyes and smelled it. The food giving off a faint smell of something that was rotten. I pushed it away slightly,signaling that i wouldnt eat it.

I turned to look at her. Her smile more and more fake as the seconds pasted. I could almost see the deep frown and look of disgust. 'whats wrong honey? Not hungery?' she asked, her words sharp like knifes. 'No mother, it'll not good to train on a stomach that is full, i'll just go grabbed an orange from the kichen.' i said standing to leave.

She nodded tightly,always smiling. I pushed through the doors to see the maids and cooks working hard. Some cleaning,cooking or bringing things in and out of the kichen. 'oh um naruto,can i help you?' a voice asked. I turned to see the shy girl named hinata. Her apron was spashed into various cooking ingredients.

She was a worker girl in our home since she was an orphan. The servents around the house treated her very well, it was as though the workers were a family of their own. 'er- im just looking for an orange to eat before i leave, my breakfest wasnt...well it didnt smell edible.' i said.

'oh well heres an orange' she said reached deep into her apron's pocket. 'its very ripe' she said smiling. 'Oh,thank you hinata' i said with a slight bow, a signal of gratitude or respect. She blushed. And i walked away. With the orange in my hand,throwing in in the air and catching it again. I pasted the dinning table and reached the main enterance. 'Are you ready to leave?' my father asked.

I was about to answer before the patter of little feet sounded towards us. 'No...naruto dont go!' narum said crying out. Then clinged on my leg sobbing. 'Last time you go for school you dont come back for a long time! I dont want you to leave i miss you then.' he cryed. I was shocked and didnt know what to do.

I picked him up in my arms. 'i'll be back nam pinky promise,have i ever broken a promise?' i asked. Extending my pinky. He wiped his tears on the back of his hand and looked up at me with his big blue eyes ' no..' he said in a small voice, interlocking our pinkys together. 'i promise' i said then i gently set him down.

I turned back to my father who had just stood,watching everything that had happened. Something about his face,that suddently seemed glad underneth to surface. 'Lets go naruto,narum go back and eat, you have to go to preschool in an hour.' my father said. Narum nodded happyly and ran back to the table.

We both sat in the limo, the bag of needles next to my father. 'you have to take your next one naruto. Come here.' he said tapping a new needle lighting in his hand. I sat down next to him and zipped down my jacket,revealing my bare chest and arms. He gently inserted the needle,this time it only felt like a pinprick.

I slowly zipped in up again. Now it took less time for me to see myself out of my body. And something i learned was i could only be a few feet away from my body. When we alrived to the lab my father lead me inside. I sat down in a chair waiting for all the docters to stop talking and for me to change so i would start training with kakashi.

The door opened to reveal sasuke again!

With an electric shock i returned to my body. I looked up at sasuke to see he was bandaged up. He stood there wearing a lab coat on. And next to him was someone who was a older verson of him. One i could only guess was his father.

'Sasuke!' i called out. I moved towards him in a flashed and hugged him. And it seemed the whole world had stopped,only to watch us.

Review plz. What do you think? 


End file.
